


Wordless

by Polyhexian



Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Humanformers, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Trans Female Character, some minor dysphoria stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: Cyclonus and Tailgate have been dating awhile now.
Relationships: Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers)
Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859230
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Wordless

Tailgate shifted her position where she was laying against Cyclonus's chest, spread out over her couch. Cyclonus tightened her grasp around Tailgate's middle, her bracelet jingling as she did. 

"Are you staying the night?" Cyclonus asked.

"Sure!" Tailgate answered happily, wiggling comfortably in her spot, "Do you want me to?"

"Of course," answered Cyclonus immediately, "I am always happy to have you here." 

"I'm always happy to be here," Tailgate purred, "I love you."

Cyclonus shifted anxiously, silent.

"It's okay!" Tailgate said quickly, "You don't have to say it back. Not unless you mean it. I don't want you to feel like you have to say it just because I have, but," she paused, hugging Cyclonus's arms to her chest, "But I want you to know that I do."

"...Thank you," said Cyclonus softly.

"Mmhmm," sighed Tailgate, and then blinked in surprise when Cyclonus leaned forward to kiss the top of her head, nose buried in her hair. "You alright?" 

"Yes," said Cyclonus, letting her hands stray upward slightly, hesitantly, toward her chest but not quite there. Tailgate was surprised by the interest- after months of dating Cyclonus had held back and Tailgate hadn't pressed her, distinctly aware of why she might be nervous. Surprised but not unwelcoming.

When Cyclonus's hand stalled uncertainly Tailgate moved her own over top of them and guided them up to her breasts, silently consenting to further exploration. She could feel Cyclonus relax behind her, tension melting somewhat as her hands cupped her chest.

"It's okay," Tailgate said softly, "You can touch me if you want to." 

A beat passed, and then Cyclonus shifted onto her side so that Tailgate rolled down onto the couch and Cyclonus was kneeling over her, expression focused, serious. She touched Tailgate's face, tilting her chin up, brow furrowed. Tailgate looked back up at her, equally silent, before Cyclonus bent down and pressed their lips together, innocent and first and then suddenly not. 

Tailgate wrapped her arms around Cyclonus's neck as the other woman squeezed one of her tits, no longer hesitant but deeply wanting, parting Tailgate's lips with her tongue. Tailgate buried her fingers in her hair, silky black and long, even tied back. 

Tailgate shifted, drawing her knees up, one between Cyclonus's legs and noticed her drawing her hips away before they touched. Tailgate pulled away from the kiss, hands sliding from the back of her head to her jaw.

"We don't have to do anything," Tailgate said, "If you don't want to."

Cyclonus's face twitched, lipstick smeared, and swallowed. "I want to."

"Can I touch you?" 

"You don't have to," Cyclonus shook her head.

"Do you not want me to?" Tailgate asked, rubbing her thumbs against her skin, "I want to."

"It's not- I don't-" Cyclonus started and then stopped, "I'm still saving. I can wait." 

Tailgate pursed her lips together in thought before she answered. "Cyclonus, I know you have a penis. I don't care. I won't touch it if you don't want me to but I'm not afraid of you. You're beautiful."

Cyclonus tensed, and then let her waist shift back down to rest naturally on her knees, her semi-hard erection resting against Tailgate's thigh, watching her face for her reaction. Tailgate gave her a soft, encouraging smile and pulled her face back in for a kiss. Cyclonus let their bodies fall together, breasts pressed flush, legs intertwined. 

Cyclonus didn't hesitate any longer, running her hands up and under Tailgate's shirt, thumbs against her nipples, and Tailgate gasped, leaning into it happily until Cyclonus pulled off her shirt entirely. She pressed messy kisses down her neck and over her collarbone to wrap her lips around a nipple and suck, pinching the other between two fingers. 

Tailgate whined happily at the attention and when Cyclonus pulled away from her now hard, perky nipple she moved to the other one, remiss to neglect it. She didn't move lower until she'd evened things out and when she did she left neat kisses down the curve of Tailgates stomach to meet her waistband, and paused yet again, waiting for Tailgate to wiggle back and slip her skirt and panties off together, tossing them aside. Cyclonus bent forward but looked up when Tailgate stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Can I take your shirt off, too?" she asked, and it took Cyclonus a moment to respond. Looking at her, back arched, nipples pricked and eyes hooded, Cyclonus thought she was beautiful. 

She took a moment and then nodded, sitting up to unbutton her shirt while Tailgate watched hungrily. She tossed it on the floor and took a moment to be proud of how nicely her chest had come in after only a year and a half of hormone therapy, and then hiked Tailgate's legs over her shoulders and got to work.

Tailgate moaned as Cyclonus licked up between the swollen folds of her pussy, delighted by the metal ball in the center of her tongue. The taller woman spread her open with her fingers, nibbling and suckling at the moist flesh within before she pursed her lips around her clit and hollowed her cheeks, sucking. 

Tailgate tightened her legs, ankles digging into Cyclonus's back as she buried her mouth between her legs, working with the steady dedication of an artist at her canvas. Tailgate sobbed out as she shifted a hand to rub circles into her clit, tongue pushing inside her, lapping up juices like she could eat her out forever.

Finally Tailgate gasped and went rigid, throwing her head back and letting her mouth fall open, silent but as if screaming. Cyclonus was careful as she coaxed her through the orgasm, steady pressure on her clit until she eased off and picked her head up, chin dripping. She could help but chuckle when Tailgate dragged her up to kiss, as messy as she was with her own fluids.

She pulled away, leaning forward on her arms as Tailgate licked her lips. "What can I do for you, Cyclonus?" she asked, her voice thick with lust, "Whatever you want." 

Cyclonus kissed her again, deep and desperate, yearning, hoping desperately all the words she didn't know how to say could pass between them and their lips even in silence. 


End file.
